grimlike mut
by leprekan187
Summary: when harry gets picked up by the knight bus padfoot goes with him. secrets revealed and freedom earned. draco saddles up with his cousin sirius when his father overstaps his bounds. remus/sirius harry/draco slash
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner of Azkaban w Harry potter

Disclaimer: am I famous? Hmm… lemme think on it… nope. I am NOT J.K. Rowling (her majesty, I bow to you if you come across this silly plot bunny). And I am NOT making profit from my plot bunnies, just for my amusing shits and giggles and possibly yours as well.

If you recognize it –some lines will be from the book- then they belong to her majesty not moi other wise it is probably part of my little blot bunny. Please enjoy my ramblings!

Chapter 1. The Knight Bus

Sirius watched silently as the James look-a-like sat down on a low wall panting. Sirius was amazed how still he was. He looked just like James when he was utterly pissed.

Sirius was somewhat relieved when the anger left the boy's features but as he moved forward to approach him fear replaced the anger. He was fidgety, looking back and forth down the darkening street he looked like Lily before she had walked down the aisle.

Lost in the memory Sirius barely noticed the boy rummaging through his trunk.

"Achoo." Sirius sneezed and cringed as the boy stiffened and looked around, he knew it hadn't been loud but it was a guarantee that he had Lily's sharp ears and could hear just about any simple noise.

When the boy turned back to his trunk Sirius sighed with relief, startled having made sure not to make any noise as the boy whipped his head back around and looked directly at his hiding spot.

"Lumos." Sirius heard the boy whisper. As the boy held his wand high over his head Sirius noticed just how much he looked like his best friend.

He knew he had surprised the boy when stepped backwards and fell over his trunk. Knowing this was his only chance Sirius barked happily as the wand fell out of the boys' hand and pranced over to him. The same time Sirius reached the fallen boy there came a rather loud bang and a blinding light as a bus rounded the corner.

"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for any stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-" the pimply guy stopped talking as he noticed the boy on the ground and Sirius.

Given this moment the boy snatched up his wand again and got to his feet.

"Whatcha doin down there?" Stan asked as the boy stood up.

"Fell over." He muttered.

"Whatcha fell over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." He retaliated his jeans torn on his knee, and his palm was starting to bleed.

"Dat cha dog?" Stan asked noticing Sirius who nuzzled his hand lovingly causing the boy to look down at him and smile.

"Um… yeah…"

Barking happily again Sirius jumped up and began licking the boys face with atrociousness.

"Down boy…" the boy said trying to keep their cover and bending over to pick up his trunk.

"I'll git dat. You and the dog git inside." Stand said stepping out of the way for them to get in the bus and going for the trunk.

After a minute of mutterings and random noises Stan got the trunk on the bus.

"Woss your name?" Stan asked as he sat.

Sirius made himself comfortable on the end of the bed the boy was sitting on.

"James." The boy said making Sirius look at him funny and whine causing the boy to place a hand on his head to silence him and looked back at the conductor. "So- so this bus did you say it can go _any where?"_

"Longs' it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. 'Ere you did flag us down dincha? Stuck out your wand hand dincha?"

"Yes. Listen how much would it be for us to get to London?"

"Eleven sickles. But fourteen if you get 'ot chocolate and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

Sirius watched as the boy delved into his trunk and extracted a moneybag and handed the exact change to Stan who then bit each coin before placing them into his pocket.

"This is our driver. Ernie Prang. This is James, Ern."

Ernie Prang the elderly wizard wearing rather thick glasses nodded to them.

"Take 'er away, Ern." Stan said sitting in his armchair next to Ernie's.

Sirius listened vaguely as the boy and Stan talked about the bus and something about muggles.

"That man!" the boy said suddenly causing Sirius to look up from his slumber state. "He was on the muggle news!"

Stan flipped to the front page of the paper he was holding and chortled.

"Sirius black. 'Course 'e was on the muggle news. James where you been?"

Stan laughed again at the look on the boys face and handed him the paper telling him to read it.

"Scary looking fing inne?"

"He murdered thirteen people with one curse?"

"Yep. Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo." Stand said in an exaggerated whisper, making Sirius growl.

"What Voldemort?"

Sirius barked in laughter as Stan's pimples when white and Ern jerked the steering when so hard a whole farmhouse had to jump out of the way.

"You outta your tree?!" Stan yelped. "Whatcha say 'is name for?"

"Sorry." The boy said sheepishly. "I forgot."

"Forgot… blimey my 'eart's goin' that fast."

Sirius still chuckling laid his head back down on his front paws and again stopped listening to the conversation and dozed for a while.

"Right then James. Where-abouts in London?"

"Diagon alley."

"Righto. 'Ang on!" Stan said as they blasted through another few towns and were rolling to a stop on the cobbled street in front on the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks." The boy said scrambling to get out of the bus Sirius following on his heels.

Sirius watched as the boy helped Stan with his trunk and a birdcage to the street.

"Well bye then!" the boy said enthusiastically.

"There you are Harry!" a voice boomed from behind them.

Sirius watched the exchange in silence except for a growl when the minister placed his hand on the boys shoulder and steered him into the pub and into a back room.

"Sit down, Harry." The minister said indicating a chair by the fire. "I am Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Well Harry you've had us all in a right flap. I don't mind telling you. Running away from your uncles house like that. I'd started to think… but your safe and with a new companion I see."

"oh yes. He is very protective it seems but other than that he's pretty quiet." Harry said smiling down at Sirius.

Sirius yipped softly in response nudging Harry's hand with his nose.

After a few minutes of talking the minister called Tom the barkeep to show Harry and Sirius to room eleven.

"If you'll follow me Mr. potter I already sent your things upstairs."

Inside room eleven was a very comfortable looking bed with very old furnishings that looked to have a fresh coat of polish on them , a crackling fire and to Sirius' dismay perched on top of the wood dresser was a snowy white owl.

It looked just like his mothers.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed as the bird flew down to Harry.

Sirius snorted as he heard Tom say that the owl was smart. _Of course owls are smart. Sheesh…_

Prancing to the bed Sirius lay on the foot of the bed and looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry placed the Hedwig into her cage where she belonged and walked over to Sirius and began stroking his head.

"It has been a very odd night… Oi vey…" Harry said flopping back on the bed and falling to sleep without even taking off his glasses.

Once Sirius was sure Harry was asleep he grabbed his wand to run to the attached bathroom and shut the door.

Once he shifted back into his human form and silently cast a _Silencio _and a locking hex over the door so he could do what he needed.

Looking under the sink he found a row of things to be transformed.

Once he transformed a razor and a can of shaving crème he attacked his face until it looked like he was twelve years younger, a ghost of the person he used to be.

After he was sure he had not missed any of his face he cast a trimming charm on his greasy hair and then a straitening charm.

He smirked at his reflection, he looked like Snivelus.

Turning the water on full blast he transformed the razor into a bar of soap and the can of shaving crème into shampoo.

Letting the rags fall off of his body he climbed into the steaming shower.

Sighing happily as the hot water hit his sore shoulders he reached for the shampoo and squeezed a large dollop into his palm before scrubbing his head till it hurt, then grabbing the bar of soap he began to wash his body.

Twelve years without a shower did horrible things to his body. Once he was done with his shower he cast a drying spell over his body and over the bathroom so if the boy woke up he wouldn't notice anything. After dressing he made sure to transfigure everything under the sink and undid the charms on the door he transformed back into his dog form and trotted back to the bedroom where the owl watched his every move. One good growl and the owl acted as if it was asleep.

Sniggering he placed the wand on the floor next to Harry's hand and hopped back up on the bed and fell into the most comfortable sleep he had had in twelve years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the book and a secret

Harry woke to a cup of hot tea and Tom's toothless grin just before noon.

Noting that the dog was still out cold and snoring softly he made his way to the bathroom where he found a beautiful toilet that looked absolutely fabulous.

After he had relieved himself he walked back to the bedroom to rummage in his trunk for his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"ah ha!" he exclaimed once he found the items.

The dog stirred at his foundings but went back to sleep soon after.

Retreating back into the bathroom Harry brushed his teeth.

Once he was done he noticed an unused box of barred soap and a full shampoo bottle along with a few fresh towels sitting on a ledge just outside of the shower.

Grinning like a fool he turned the water on as hot as it would go and stripped before jumping under the scalding water.

Once he was squeaky clean he turned the water off just as it slowly turned to cold.

Wrapping one of the towels around his waist he dried his hair off with a smaller one he walked back into the bedroom where he found the dog sniffing at Hedwig.

"down boy." Harry muttered placing the towel he had been drying his hair with on his shoulder as he went to his trunk to find clothes.

After a few minutes of no luck he picked up his wand and cast an unpacking charm he had learned from Hermione at the end of the last school year. He was just luck she had also shown him how to pack it all back up.

After successfully finding boxers and his school pants and a shirt that suspiciously looked like one of Ron's and getting dressed he got the dog up from his perched spot just under the dresser where he was intently watching Hedwig still.

"I'm hungry so I know you have to be. Come on. It's my treat." Harry said laughing to his own joke as the dog stretched and yawned. It may have just been a trick of the light but the dog looked cleaner and not as shaggy as it did the night before.

Grabbing his list of school supplies and his school bag with his homework assignments and his moneybag that was considerably light along with his vault key he followed the dog down the stairs and into the pub once more.

"Morning Mr. Potter. Would you like a spot of breakfast before you venture off into Diagon Alley?" Tom asked as he sat the glass he was cleaning right side up and poured a glass of orange juice for Harry.

"that would be nice… what can I get for…" he opened his money bag and mentally counted his money. "roughly twenty galleons… huh I didn't think I had that much left…"

"you can get just about everything for that much…" Tom laughed as he handed a worn out menu to Harry. "Pick something for you and the dog and I'll have it ready in a jiffy." He said pointing to a booth where Harry and his dog could sit and eat.

Harry looked over the menu finding a lot of promising things all just for a few Knuts and a Sickle or so.

"Hey boy." He called to the dog. "how about bacon, sausage, and eggs for you and I'll have an omelet? That sound good for you boy?"

The dog barked once and laid his head on Harry's knee.

Once they were finished eating Harry led the way to the back yard and tapped the brick that opened Diagon Alley.

"First thing on the list… huh that's odd… one bottle of Veritaserum…oh well, come on boy." Harry said leading the way to the Potion store.

Walking past excited witches and wizards Harry gathered his school supplies stopping only to tell the dog to stay outside.

Once he had all but his books he walked to Flourish and Blotts.

"Stay out here. I'll be out in a minute." Harry said for what felt like the umpteenth time. Only this time as he started to walk in the store the dog would just simply walk beside him and bark happily.

"Alright. Fine. But don't mess up anything." Harry sighed as he opened the door and a bell went off to alert the owner of his entrance.

"Hogwarts?" the man asked barley waiting for Harry to nod before shoving him aside to put on gloves that sat on a table next to a few sticks and a set of salad thongs that was just below a rather large birdcage full of very large books.

"Wait sir, I already have one of those." Harry said just as the man was about to open the cage.

Words could not express the relief on the mans' face as he took off the gloves.

"I've already been bitten twice today… alright then what can I do for you my young man?" he asked considerably nicer.

Harry listed off his books he would need. When he read off the divination text the man got a strange smile on his face.

"Starting divination are you my boy? Well we have plenty of additional books if you want to do a bit of extra reading." He said pointing to the display of divination books.

"No I'm quite all right. Although I will pass that on to my friend, Hermione. She may just buy every book you have on the…" Harry trailed off as he saw the book with a very familiar large dog on the front.

"Oh I would read that if I were you. You'll start seeing grim's everywhere." The man said as he walked to the counter with Harry's purchases.

"That'll be eighteen sickles and four knuts sir."

Still distracted Harry gave him the money out of the rather light moneybag.

"Come on boy." Harry said to the dog.

"_Grim_!" the owner cried out in an exaggerated whisper pointing to the dog.

"No that's just my dog. Sorry he refused to stay out side. Good day sir." Harry said walking out of the store and going to Florean's ice crème Shoppe.

Sitting at one of the café tables outside of the Shoppe Harry looked the dog right in the eye.

"Who or what are you?" he asked causing the dog to whine again. "Sorry boy. That book kinda spooked me a little… do you want some ice cream?" Harry asked as the owner walked over to him with a pad and pen in hand.

Once back in the Leaky Cauldron Harry led the dog upstairs with his school purchases.

When Harry shut his door and sat down his things along with his wand and sat down on the bed across from the dog that was sitting on the floor wagging his tail, he rounded on the dog.

"Okay, I know I said that the book spooked me but honestly, who are you?"

Harry watched the dog sigh- he had never seen a dog _sigh…_how odd- and walk to where he had sat his wand.

Harry blinked as the dog changed from a dog to a man- a very familiar looking man that had been staring back at him all day from wanted posters all over Diagon Alley.

"_Silencio." _The man said as he conjured a chair and sat across from Harry. "I beg you to listen to me. If you do not believe me then you may use the Veritaserum, it's a truth potion that lasts about half an hour, on me that I added to your list for this very reason."

Harry nodded numbly handing him the bottle from his bag. The man took it in one shot, cast a tempus spell and began speaking.

"My name is, as you may have guessed, Sirius Black. I was one of your parents friends in school…" he trailed off picking up the album Harry wasn't sure he even knew the man knew about and flipped to the page of his parents wedding. Sure enough a slightly younger version of the mass murder was laughing beside his dad and mum. "I was named your godfather when you were born. In our day… wow that feels odd saying that, I feel like James' old man…" he said with a faint smile and chuckle. "In our day there was a wizard –Voldemort- that posed a threat to every one. But there was a prophecy that made him even more mental then he already was. He wanted to kill off the Potter line because of this prophecy. So Dumbledore insisted that your parents go into hiding. James didn't like the idea but he wanted you and Lily safe so he agreed. Dumbledore suggested the Fidelius Charm. The secret of the location was to be hidden inside a living person, a faithful, trustworthy person. Your father insisted that it was to be me even when Dumbledore offered himself… I think he knew that there was a traitor amongst us, even before the rest of us did. I was the secret keeper for the first month and a half but when one of the deatheaters tipped off old Voldy that I would know where James was I made James switch to Peter. The old wizard would never suspect that Dumbledore would allow such a weak person to guard their secret. It was the perfect plan. By the end of the first week your parents' house was attacked. I had just checked on Peter to make sure he was okay but he wasn't at his little hovel and I had an eerie feeling so I went to your parents' house. It was intact but there was a hole blasted through the upstairs room. I tried to take you since you were my godson but Hagrid was very adamant about where Dumbledore wanted you to go. After watching Hagrid take you away I went in search for Peter. A few days later I cornered him in muggle London. I was shocked when he yelled at me the words I had intended yelling at him that I didn't even have time to draw my wand on him, before I knew it I was hit with a tickling charm the same time he cut his finger, blasted the pavement away and shifted into his Animagus form. After that I was taken to the Ministry and sent to Azkaban without a trial." The man took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"May I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"You just did but yes." The man said with a wry smile.

"Well I have two actually… how and why did you break out of Azkaban?"

"As you saw I could transform into a dog and since the Dementors can't see so they just thought I was finally losing my marbles. I slipped out the door when they brought my food, and swam to shore where I went in search for you. And as to why…" the man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This rat on this boy's shoulder looks like Peter Pettigrew, he even had a toe missing if you look close enough to his front paw. It said this boy would be in Hogwarts, where I knew you were going to be in September."

Harry recognized the paper. It was the article Ron had sent him a while back.

"How can you be sure that, that rat is Peter?" Harry asked.

"I cant. Not until I cast the transformation charm on him. And I have to be holding him for it to work correctly."

Harry thought for a moment. It was either a very big coincidence or it was simply true.

"Would the charm hurt Scabbers if he was just simply a rat?"

"No, he would be fine."

"Okay, I will help you. If Scabbers is just simply Scabbers then I will have to send you back to Fudge but I will give him my word that you are innocent until proven guilty not the other way around."

"Thank you for that Harry but if this Scabbers isn't Peter then I will just keep looking for him." Sirius said honestly. "There are a few minutes left. Do you want to know anything else?"

Harry looked at the countdown timer. Two and a half minutes. Racking his mind for anything that Sirius may lie about and finding nothing he shook his head.

"Just tell me about my parents."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the rat revealed

The days passed by with Sirius and Harry getting to know one another with stories about Hogwarts and friends.

When Harry wanted to go to Diagon Alley Sirius would simply shift into his dog form and follow him around growling at anyone who got too close.

Sirius was quickly growing attached to his godson.

On one of their daily trips to Florean's Sirius noticed the red headed boy from the papers with a rather tan looking girl with frizzy brown hair. He recognized them as Harry friends.

With one sharp bark the duo turned to look right at him.

"What is it Paddy?" Harry asked not looking up from his essay he was working on.

"Harry!" the red head yelled causing Harry to look up.

"Hey Ron, Hermione!"

"Hey Harry, who is this?" the girl named Hermione asked smiling at Sirius.

"This is my dog. Padfoot or Paddy. You can pet him. He doesn't bite…."

"Harry that looks like a grim!" Ron whispered warily causing Sirius to growl at him.

"…Unless you mention that he looks like a grim."

"Oh sorry…" Ron muttered with his ears bright red, sitting next to Harry away from Sirius.

"It's fine. I think the word whispered like that just makes him rather irritable by now. It's all he's heard when we've been in Diagon Alley."

Hermione smiled as she let Sirius sniff his hand. He had been around enough muggle dogs to know how to act to someone new petting him.

He let his head lean towards her as she hesitantly started petting him.

"He's very accepting. I like you Padfoot. You are a very remarkable looking dog." Hermione said to him with a smile.

Harry fought the urge to laugh at the look on Sirius' face.

Harry listened to Ron and Hermione bicker about Hermione's schedule after a while he asked. "Are you planning on eating or sleeping at all this year Hermione?" but she simply ignored his question.

"I've still got ten Galleons." She said checking her purse. "it's my birthday in September and mum and dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice _book?"_ said Ron innocently.

"No I don't think so." Hermione said composedly." I really want an owl. I mean Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol—"

"I haven't. Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." Ron said sadly as he pulled Scabbers out of his pocket. "I think I should get Scabbers looked at… I don't think Egypt agreed with him." Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, ther was a definite droop to his whiskers.

"Theres a magical creature shop over there." Harry said knowing the alley very well by now. "You can see if they've got any thing for Scabbers and Hermione can get her owl."

So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.

"Stay out here Paddy there's not much room inside and I don't want you to get hurt." Harry said to the dog that whined but sat diligently just outside of the door.

Harry went with Hermione to look at the owls while Ron talked to the witch about Scabbers.

After a few minutes of finding nothing to Hermione's liking they walked back over to Ron.

"How much-OUCH!" Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head and the propelled itself spitting madly at Scabbers.

Scabbers slipped out of the witch's hand as she scolded the orange beast and scampered out of the store.

Ron and Harry followed at top speed.

After finally coaxing the rat out from under one of the trash bins they made their way back to the Magical Menagerie.

As they reached the store Hermione was walking out with a very ugly orange cat.

"You _bought _that monster?"

"Isn't he _gorgeous_?"

"Hermione that thing nearly scalped me!"

"He didn't mean to did you Crookshanks?" Hermione cooed to the cat.

"What about Scabbers? He needs rest and relaxation. How is he going to be getting it with that thing around?"

"Easy. Crookshanks will be in my dorm and Scabbers will be in yours. By the way you forgot your rat tonic." Hermione said slapping the red bottle that had been sitting on the cash wrap inside the store.

"Come on Padfoot." Harry said beckoning the dog that was watching the scene with amusement as the others made their way to the Leaky Cauldron

They found Mr. Weasley reading the daily prophet.

"Harry!" he said smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks." Harry said as he sat down across from the older man.

***

The first half hour of the train ride went considerably quiet seeing how they were hold up in a compartment with a sleeping teacher.

Padfoot was sniffing the professor's hand after Hermione had read his full name off of his briefcase. He was very intense and was about to lick the professor's hand when Harry whispered "Paddy. No." And placing a hand on the dog's back making him jump. Padfoot looked at Harry before sitting between his legs and looking at the professor contemplatively.

About that time Neville walked in the compartment.

"Do you guys think you cccc…an help me fff…find Trevor? I sss…saw him making his way to the Sss…Slytherin car and I rrr…really don't want to go ddd…down there aaa…alone…" he stuttered.

Ron and Hermione stood to go with the forgetful boy.

"I'll watch Crookshanks and Scabbers for you guys. And I don't think I'll leave Padfoot alone." Harry said with smile when Padfoot jumped up where Ron had been sitting.

"Just make sure Scabbers stays safe." Ron said handing over the rat.

Once they were gone Padfoot leapt off the seat and transformed in midair.

Harry had bought his godfather a change of clean clothes and a new pair of shoes.

Realizing what Sirius wanted to do Harry handed his wand over to his godfather. Harry watched as he flicked his wand at the door.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Sirius cast on the squirming rat in Harry's out stretched hand._ "Animagus Revillious!"_ a blue stream of light shot at the petrified rat and slowly the rat transformed. It was like watching a tree grown on fast-forward in slow motion.

Soon there was a rather beaten down man lying in the position Scabbers had been in.

"Blimey…" Harry mumbled before Sirius changed the rat back.

"I was right." Sirius said in a soft voice before collapsing in the seat next to Harry. "We'll have to change him for Dumbledore, when we get to the school." He said to Harry.

The professor stirred in his sleep and Harry jumped up.

"Don't. He sleeps like the dead." Sirius said with a smile at the professor.

"You know him?" Harry asked sitting back down when the professor simply mumbled in his sleep and turned to shift into a more comfortable position in his sleep.

"Yes, yes Harry I know him. Remember Moony from the map? Your new professor is Moony."

"Oh. Okay." Harry said understanding, "what Animagus form is he? I understand everyone but him…"

"He… he will have to explain it at a later time. That is his story to share with you not mine." Sirius said before casting a sleeping charm over Scabbers then changing back into the dog.

Harry understood that. Harry smiled. He was on the Hogwarts express with not one but _three_ of his mum and dads childhood friends.

Padfoot was back up in the seat with Harry with his head laying on Harry's lap dozing. Scabbers in his hand completely dead to the world.

About the time Harry was asleep the train jerked to a stop and the lights flickered off and the temperature in the compartment dropped considerably.

They couldn't be there yet. A clap of lightening lit the compartment. The professor was awake. His eyes fixed on the door.

Another burst of light lit the hallway and Harry saw a ghostly looking hand reach for the door and pull it open. A loud rattling noise filled the room. Then Harry heard a scream. A woman was screaming but there wasn't a girl near them… then he heard Crookshanks hissing in his carrying basket on the luggage rack.

Suddenly a burst of green flashed before Harry's eyes then everything turned white and the monster was gone.

Padfoot was still growling at the monster raised on his hackles but still on the seat with Harry providing him comfort and warmth. Harry gripped Scabbers tightly making sure to get feeling back in his fingers.

A few minutes passed before the professor looked at the three of them.

The look on his face was priceless.

"Hello Moony." Harry said with a smile making the professor pale and his eyes dart to the rat then the dog and back at Harry.

"_Obscure._" He cast at the windows before performing a locking charm on the door that only he could take off. "Do tell me that you are not holding Sirius Black?" he said in a tired but firm voice as he took in the way Harry was holding Padfoot close.

"Just my dog, Padfoot." Harry said what he had said to everyone.

"Harry… that man…"

"Is innocent. Do you recognize this?" Harry asked holding up the sleeping rat by the tail.

"Merlin's Queer Uncle! Sirius Orion Black! Shift and EXPLAIN!" Remus demanded.

Padfoot shook Harry's hand off before hopping off the seat and shifting once he touched the ground.

Sirius held a hand out for the rat, which Harry gave to him.

"Cast it." Sirius said to his old friend placing the rat on the floor and taking a step back.

"_Animagus Revillious!_" once again Harry was graced with the sight of the man responsible for his parents deaths. Remus changed the rat back before conjuring a cage and placing him in it.

"You switched…" Remus mumbled and Sirius nodded somberly.

Remus rushed to his old friend and hugged the man he had missed for twelve years.

Suddenly there was banging on the compartment door. Remus let go of Sirius like a hot dragon's egg. Sirius changed back into the dog and hopped back up with Harry on the seat and laid his head on his lap before closing his eyes.

Once Remus was sure Sirius was okay he removed both of his charms.

Ron and Hermione tumbled into the compartment.

"Sorry about that I was showing Harry quite a few charms and I forgot I left those up." The professor said sitting next to Padfoot and Harry, allowing the two teens to sit together on the other seat.


End file.
